


Two Kings In A Queen Sized Bed

by dirkfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkfucker/pseuds/dirkfucker
Summary: Jerking off to your best friend while he's asleep is totally normal and cool, right..?
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 5





	Two Kings In A Queen Sized Bed

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a girl in red reference

Dave Strider and John Egbert are best buddies. They have sleepovers nearly every weekend. During one of these sleepovers, Dave forgets how to control his urges.

The (slightly) older of the pair normally spends his nights up late on social media. While browsing Instagram with his brightness turned all the way down, Dave hears his friend start to sleep-talk, no, sleep-MOAN.

Not only was John moaning, he was moaning some awfully inappropriate things about his best friend. "Oh Dave, fuck me, make me your bitch~!"

Strider had been crushing on John since they were kids. This finally incites him to make a move. However, this "move" was not entirely consensual.

Carefully attempting to not wake Egbert up, Dave pulls down John's grey sweatpants and Ghostbusters boxers. He notices that his sleeping friend is erect and it's too much for him to handle.

The blonde starts to roughly and thoroughly touch himself while listening to John's loud moans. "Does he know he's doing this?"

After a few minutes of Dave tugging at both his cock and John's, they both finish, dazed and warm. Dave pulls up his beloved Egbert's pants and goes to get a towel.

When Dave gets back to John's room, John is sitting straight up, semen on his stomach, head tilted like a puppy's. "...Dave? What happened?"


End file.
